My Mowgli Boy
Details *'Title:' 我的莫格利男孩 / Wo De Mo Ge Li Nan Hai *'English title:' My Mowgli Boy *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Aug-29 Synopsis Mo Geli was raised by his grandfather in the forest where he grew up playing with animals. Ling Xi accidentally brings Mo Geli with her back to the city. The two live under the same roof and grow to develop feelings for one another. Mo Geli, with Ling Xi's help, begin to learn the ways of humans and integrate into the modern society. At the same time, he imparts invaluable knowledge of the philosophy of nature and inspires her to actively take part in protecting the environment. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/sMznxRvlkSk User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ma Tian Yu as Mo Ge Li (Xia Ye) **Lu Zhan Xiang as young Mo Geli :Representative animal: Wolf. A man who was raised by a forest ranger. He lived in the forest since young with the animals, and thus lack the ability to communicate with humans. *Yang Zi as Ling Xi :Representative animal: Rhinoceros. A fashion designer who is the boss of Xi Xiling Studio. She is brave, cheerful and determined, but can be insecure and stubborn at times. She is also at odds with her family after her mother's death. She has a crush on Zheng Li, but later falls for Mo Geli. *Fu Meng Bo as Lu Ziyue :Representative animal: Rabbit. A lawyer and chinese language teacher. He is gentle, sincere and honest, but is inexperienced in life due to his parents' overprotective nature. He falls in love with first sight at Tang Cheng. He is close friends with Zheng Li and Mo Geli. *Ren Yan Kai as Zheng Li :Representative animal: Giraffe. CEO of Wharf Company. He is playful and gentlemanly. He likes Bai Yiling, and helped her out in many ways after her divorce. He is Ling Xi's childhood friend and Lu Ziyue's close friend. *Huang Can Can as Tang Cheng :Representative animal: Peacock. A lawyer. She is confident, haughty and proud. She loves to date around and does not believe in marriage, until she met Lu Ziyue. She is close friends with Ling Xi. *Wang Zhen Er as Bai Yiling :Representative animal: Leopard. A divorced woman who returns to the workforce. She is tough and calm, but has a vulnerable side. She was reluctant to accept Zheng Li due to her insecurity, but later accepts his pursuit. *Wu Hao Ze as Ling Yu :Representative animal: Fox. CEO of Wharf Company. Ling Xi’s stepbrother. He is insecure due to lack of parental love since young, and has a constant need to prove himself. He was engaged to Gao Jie for business interests, until he meets Zhu Shi and falls in love with her. *Zheng Qiu Hong as Zhu Shi :Representative animal: Cat A girl who was born in America and returned to China due to her strong interest in Chinese culture and environmental protection. She is bright and cute. ;Supporting Cast *Yin Zhu Sheng as Zheng Weiyu, Zheng Li's father. He has a close relationship with Ling Xi and treats her as his daughter-in-law. *Luo Gang as Ling Zhenghao, Ling Xi and Ling Yu's father. *Gu Yan as Wen Yu, Ling Yu's mother and Ling Xi's stepmother. *Ma Li (马丽) as Li Shan, Zheng Li's mother. *Denny Huang as Li Yuhang, boss of Mo Zi investment company. He likes Ling Xi. *Chen Ya Li as Gao Jie, Ling Yu's fiancee. A proud and haughty heiress. *Xia Zi Tong as Feng Zhixin, a Chinese-language teacher. Lu Ziyue's ex-girlfriend. *Cao Yi (曹毅) as Ding Jianxiong, Ling Yu's birth father. *Gao Jian as Chi Xu, Bai Yiling's ex-husband. A selfish guy who is in cahoots with Ling Yu. *Fu Rou Mei Qi as Tu Tu, Ling Xi's assistant. *Mai Tong (麦童) as Ren He, Ling Xi's assistant. *Jing Yan Jun as Li Kai, Ling Xi's assistant. *Qian Yi as Lu Ziyue's father *Chen Wei as Lu Ziyue's mother *Qu Gang as Boss Hou, Tang Cheng's boss and Lu Ziyue's teacher. *Zhao Ya Mi (赵雅米) as Amy, a receptionist at Wharf Company. *Ma Ying Ying as Xiao Tao, Chi Xu's wife. *Wang Mu Lin as Xiao Tang *Xia Zhi Qing as Tang Yuan *Tong Ya Dan (董雅丹) as Christ *Jin Dong Yuan (金东元) as Gu Yuan *Yu Hui as Xu Wanning *Yu Zi Kuan as Bai Yiling's father *Wang Hua (王华) as Bai Yiling's mother *Gao Hong Liang as Zhu Shi's father *Huang Li Ya as Zhu Shi's mother *Zhao Xin Huan (赵新环) as Yi Jiaxin *Luo Zhou Hong (罗周红) as Lin Huafeng *Lu Wen Bo (路文博) as Old Ranger, Mo Geli's former caretaker *Dou Xi Qing (窦喜庆) as Young Ranger, Mo Geli's former caretaker. *Li Bao Min as Village Head Soundtrack *You Came Like The Wind (金玟岐) by Jin Wenqi *A Windy Night (有风的夜晚)" by Yang Zi *Reverse (颠倒) by Fangdong de Mao *Not A Small Insert Song (不只是一首小插曲) by Xu Jiayun *Hear Me Out (听我说说) by Zhao Tianyu *An Impromptu Holiday (说走就走的旅行) by Zhou Ziyan & Zhou Pin *Yeah by Ma Jia Production Credits *'Director:' Peng Xue Jun (彭学军) *'Screenwriters:' Liu Fei (刘飞), Liu Chen Guang (刘辰光), Shi She (施适) *'Company:' Shanghai Syndicate Television Limited Notes *The drama is an original script inspired from the character Mowgli of the The Jungle Book series by Rudyard Kipling. *The series began filming in August 2018 and wrapped up in December 2018. It is produced by the team of Rush to the Dead Summer. External Links *Baidu Baike *Characters Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Romance Category:Croton Media Category:IQiyi